Marvel Versus Capcom 4
Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be a 3 character tag team fighting game. It is the proposed entry #6 in the Marvel Versus Capcom series. The game should be the apex of an original fighting game system that the Marvel Capcom crossover inspired. Many great characters that best deserved to be in Marvel Versus Capcom 3 were not allowed in, Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be designed to have a character roster good enough for the game to be the last game in the series in case Capcom never produces a sequel. The game needs to enter development very soon as Fox, Sony, and Disney are wrestling for control of Marvel's famous characters. With Marvel comic style books generating Hollywood's most profitable movies, and Capcom being in dire financial straits I propose a Marvel Versus Capcom entry in which only the essential Marvel characters are included. Characters Capcom *Ryu *Gouki Akuma *Zangief *Charlie Nash *Chun Li *Sakura Kasugano *Vega *Seth *Cycloid-Beta *Ace *12 *Morrigan Aensland *Rock Man *Rock Volnutt *Roll *Zero *Forte *Axl *Jin Saotome *Ruby Heart *Amingo *Sonson The Third *Viewtiful Joe *Dante *Vergil *Trish *Albert Wesker *Naruhodo Ryuichi *Karuma Mei *Batsu Ichimonji Unlocks *Kyosuke Kagami *Hinata Wakaba *Iinchō *Ran Hibiki *Hayato Nekketsu *Roy Bromwell *Tiffany Lords *Boman Delgado *Akira Kazama *Yurika Kirishima *Zaki *Edge *Gan Isurugi *Daigo Kazama *Shoma Sawamura *Natsu Ayuhara *Roberto Miura *Momo Karuizawa *Nagare Namikawa *Kyoko Minazuki *Hideo Shimazu *Kurow Kirishima *Raizo Imawano *Hyo Imawano Marvel *Spider-Man *Venom *DoppleGanger *Rogue *Morph *Mimic *Hope Summers *Mystique *Deadpool *Task Master *Finesse *Echo *Super Adaptoid *Meggan Puceanu *Super Skrull *Protege Hidden *Mecha Zangief *Shadow *Shadow Lady * Dark Jin *Morrigan/Lilith *Phoenix * Sentinel *Scott Pilgrim * Lightning Downloadable Content *Wolverine * Apollo Justice *B.B Hood *Mr. Fantastic *Human Torch *Gambit *Ice Man *X-man Plot In 1997 Batsu Ichimonji attempts to stop Hyo Imawano from taking over Japan. But in the Marvel X Capcom universe Hyo has teamed up with Super Skrull. The skrulls have secretly invaded Japan - taking the place of Japanese politicians. Hyo's plans for Japan domination succeed before Batsu can stop him. Japan under Hyo's influence turns to the dark side. Another crisis strikes when war becomes imminent between Japan and the United States Of America as President Clinton and the US military dislikes the new aggressive Japan. Spider-Man was training with Ryu in the wilderness in order to hone his fighting skills when the Japan/US crisis began. Venom had come with Spider-Man to find inner peace. Exchange students Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, and Boman Delgado were also trapped in Japan. Spider-Man volunteers to fight crime as massive civil unrest attacks Japan. Officially only Japanese heroes Rock Man and Jin Saotome can deal with the problem as any US super hero entering Japan is considered an act of war. This blocks The Avengers from sending their fighters to Japan and the X-Men from volunteering. Rogue X-Men characters Rogue, Morph, Mimic, Hope Summers, and Mystique enter Japan to help solve the crisis. The Avengers hire Task Master, and his daughter Finesse to enter Japan and find out what is ailing it. The Hand being a ninja organization send Echo to Japan. Ruby Heart re-recruites Sonson and Amingo to her pirate crew in her flying airship as they are rogue characters capable of not upsetting US-Japan relations. Vega and Albert Wesker both invade Japan to take advantage of it's new vulnerability. Albert wants this to be a major step in becoming a god by taking over an entire country. Vega suddenly wants Japan to be ruled by a dictatorship. Ryu, Spider-Man and Venom step out of the wilderness and into a city gripped in chaos. With Japan in a state of massive civil unrest they are challenged by disillusioned punk kids: Edge, Gan Isurugi, and Kurow Kirishima. Fortunately Ryu, and Spider-Man peacefully defeat them in a martial arts fight with Venom ruffing them up so they have no doubts about this team's toughness. Venom breaks up with Ryu and Spider-Man to join Echo who is actively targeting a Japanese gang who are harassing foreigners. Venom's motivation for joining is to get into another fight. Echo has already found another ally in Finesse who needs the parternership for her mission as it may lead to the key to the mystery. The 3 challenge 3 more punk kids: Akira Kazama, Zaki, Daigo Kazama, and win. Naruhodo Ryuichi using his brilliant detective skills realizes that certain politicians have been replaced with shape shifters. He nearly dies with this knowledge when he outs a politician in the middle of court on trial for war crimes. The imposter turns out to be Super Skrull and he fights Naruhodo, Karuma, and a student journalist. Fortunately thanks to Naruhodo's martial arts experience from Marvel Versus Capcom 3, Karuma's part interest in S&M style martial arts, and Ran's uber ability to fight - the heroes barely survive. They take the knowledge of the secret skrull invasion out of the court room. At this point the jig is up on the invasion. With the skrull's invasion discovered. Vega and Albert have no choice but to up their ante on their plan to be dictator and God. Vega and Albert agree to not fight each other so the good guys might exhaust themselves fighting the bad guys first. The 2 teams attack public locations in Japan to force the good guys to fight them. But Vega and his protoges are defeated by 3 rogue X-Men not including Rogue. And the God wanna be is defeated by the God in training Protoge with the near God Meggan. Batsu holds inside knowledge that the crisis was started by Hyo Imawano and it is mostly American super heroes who know how to deal with Super Skrull. But Rock Man and Rogue are the most powerful super heroes available to fight Super Skrull. When Raizo is brought to justice, just like Dr. Wily he begs for foregiveness at Rock Man's feet. Raizo tries to convince Rock Man, Rogue, and Batsu that Hyo's brain washing made him evil. But Batsu sends him to trial as he knows that Hyo's brain washing only worked because he was a vicious high school principal before his nephew took over his mind. Story Mode Character combinations are chosen for you in an episode by episode series of battle. The game's story is written in the enclosed instruction book. There are no cut scenes between fights so the mode plays as smoothly as arcade mode. The mode ends with a graphic ending sequence. Since character combinations are controlled only 1 ending should be created for this mode. Chapter 1 Ryu, Spider-Man, & Venom versus Edge, Gan Isurugi, & Kurow Kirishima Massive Urban Unrest Chapter 2 Echo, Finesse, & Venom versus Akira Kazama, Zaki, and Daigo Kazama Dark Alley Chapter 3 Naruhodo Ryuichi, Karuma Mei, & Ran Hibiki versus Super Skrull Court Room Battle Chapter 4 Mimic, Morph, & Hope Summers versus Vega, Cycloid-Beta, & Seth Urban WarFare Chapter 5 Protoge, Task Master, & Meggan Puceanu versus Albert Wesker, Super Adoptoid, & Mystique Police Station Chapter 6 Rock Man, Batsu Ichimonji, & Rogue versus Super Skrull, Hyo Imawano, & Raizo Imawano Army Base Epilogue Ruby Heart, Jin Saotome, & Amingo versus 3 Sentinels Days Of Future's Past Characters combinations also have personality. The punk youth fight in a hap hazard way without much team work. Vega let's his team mates tag team fight before he enters the fray. Super Adoptoid fights first without assistance. Once Super Adoptoid is defeated Albert Wesker fights the entire time. Mystique fights last. In the climax Super Skrull fights solely. If Super Skrull is defeated Raizo fights. When Raizo is defeated Hyo fights as himself and transforms into Demon Hyo as a last ditch effort. In the epilogue chapter the 3 Sentinels do not tag team or assist, fighting robotically 1 by 1. Many characters have an ALT that is appropriate to the story. Edit Story Mode There should also be an Edit Story sub mode allowing you to design a course where the player sets the character combinations and number of chapters. You can also share your stories online! Text can be inserted between fights to tell the story. Arcade Mode Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be licensed for pay to play. Arcade Mode allows the game to function as an arcade machine within arcades. A different take on the Story Mode is used where players take on the opponent teams from Story Mode with any team they want. Individual character endings can be found here! Character Select Screen Stages are chosen before the characters. The character select icons take up the entire screen to make it easier to find every character. Same characters can only be on opposing teams. Unlocks The Rival Schools characters are unlocked by earning points in the same fashion as Marvel Versus Capcom 3: 1st edition. Hidden Characters To select Mecha Zangief, Shadow, Shadow Lady, and Morrigan/Lilith select each character's respecitive ALT. Zangief can transform into his alter ego during gameplay as well. If Blue Area Of The Moon or Days Of Future's Past is selected Phoenix and Sentinel will appear on the character roster. To unlock Scott Pilgrim, beat the game on Story Mode. To unlock Lightning beat the game on Arcade Mode. The hidden Capcom characters are the riskiest characters in the game as they are not designed to be balanced against the main cast. The main cast should be extremely well balanced on this game's last edition. Captain America and Sentinel are simply imported from Marvel Versus Capcom 3. Special Edition The special edition of the game should have a making of documentary DVD with serious insight into how Marvel Versus Capcom 4 was made. Even revealing what software was used and how the designers acquired their skills. Donations Please donate copies of the game to poor players to discourage piracy and used game sales. Downloadable Content The DLC should be legitimate, putting the unlock code scandals out of their misery. The DLC characters should be developed long after the game's development and based on fan suggestions. Downloading characters also unhides the hidden Marvel characters allowing you to play as them in any stage. The current ideas for the DLC characters are based on BlueSaga's suggestions. Stages Default *Selects a stage for the player(s) by basing the selection on the fighters choosen New *Massive Urban Unrest *Dark Alley *Court Room Battle *Urban WarFare *Police Station *Army Base Street Fighter Zero 3 *Sakura's House Street Fighter EX *Ace's Underground Training Stage Street Fighter 3 *Snow Land Street Fighter 4 *Snowy Rail Yard *Secret Laboratory MUGEN *Femtos Stage Rival Schools *Taiyo High School Athletic Field *Taiyo High School Class Room *Taiyo High School Rooftop *Gorin High School Gym *Gorin High School Training Camp *Pacific High School Back Gate *Gedo High School Construction Site *Riverbed Near Gedo *Drive In Theater *Konjo Shrine *Ziggy Amusement Park *Seijyun Girl's High School Courtyard *Aohuaru Station Square *Embankment On The Yamato River *Mountain Area *Justice High School Front Gate *Justice High School Library *Justice High School Burning Marvel Versus Capcom 1 *Dr. Wily's Laboratory *Blue Area Of The Moon Marvel Versus Capcom 2 *Swamp *Desert *Factory *Air Ship Tatsunoko Versus Capcom *Suzaku Castle *Scotland Stage Marvel Versus Capcom 3 *The Daily Bugle *City That Never Sleeps *SHIELD Air Show *Tricell Laboratory *Chaos At Tricell *Days Of Future's Past *Training Stage *The Danger Room Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series